


You deserve worse (But I still love you)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [27]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: FlashficThey meet in battle on the opposite side of the war. Tissaia wishes she didn't love Yennefer so much. She also wishes Yennefer had been stronger.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	You deserve worse (But I still love you)

You’re covered in blood. I can barely see your pale skin through all of the red dripping from your face. You’re smirking and for a moment I remember who you were before. Who you were before this war, before this blood?

I never expected we would be on differing sides.

I always thought that we would fight side by side.

We were close once. Impossibly close. Closer than we should have been. I knew your secrets. I knew you were bound to marry a man you wouldn’t love. I knew Geralt would come for you one day and you would be the perfect pureblood couple.

If only I had been a man.

Jaskier stands by my side now. Wand pointed at you. He threatens you but the tears in his eyes, the way his voice cracks. I know he is too weak to fight against you and I know that you are too powerful for him to win this duel.

You’ll kill him.

I want to scream at you, I want to curse you with so many unforgivable spells for the deeds you’ve done, the people you have killed, the friends you have betrayed. I can see Sabrina behind you and I hate myself for being jealous.

Jealous that she stayed. That she didn’t go with her family and fight alongside a tyrant.

I know you don’t believe in the things he’s saying so I have to ask myself, if you’re just doing this for fun. If you enjoy torturing and killing those who once held you dear.

You stare at me and your falter slightly. All that bravado falls from you and for a moment I see you. I see the real you. The woman who would break into the Ravenclaw dormitories and sneak into bed with me.

The woman who was my first love. My first friend. My first, everything.

I knew I would never have you forever. I knew your family would make you bow and bend to their will but I didn’t think they’d do this and I didn’t think you would see eagerly agree. You always told me that you were different. That just because you were in Slytherin didn’t mean you were a bad person.

Just because I was in Ravenclaw didn’t make me a dork, you said.

How wrong we both were.

“Drop your wand.” I state, my voice cold, I won’t let you know how much this hurts. I won’t let you know how much pain I’m in.

“I’m not going to do that.” You reply. The enjoyment in your voice wounds me, and I make the mistake of wincing. You know you’re hurting me now.

We both know you’ll play on.

You mock me. You mock every single feeling I’ve ever had. Every single moment we’ve had. I can feel Jaskier grabbing onto me. Can feel him trying to keep me grounded and then I see it. I see in your eyes.

Desperation.

You’re desperate to die. You’re desperate for me to end this. All of that bravado, all of your speeches about not regretting what you’ve done. Happy to have killed in the name of your master.

All of it a lie.

I want to pity you but my heart aches from your words and the choices you made. I want to pity you for being so blind to follow your parents, the parents who don’t love you, the parents who are blind to who you really are.

You were so desperate for them to love you, you through our love away and the love of your friends.

I won’t give you the release you desire.

“Crucio.” I yell as my wand whips out in front of me and you fall to the floor, withering in agony. Not the spell you wanted.

But the spell you deserve.

I just wish I didn’t love you so fucking much.


End file.
